


A Shift In The Weather

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Badly Written, Crazy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, RP-based, Why Did I Write This?, very much a bad decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: A black Butler Roleplay based story done with my sister on a different site. She's Fabulous. Very Badly edited. Sorry.When two women decide to wreak havoc on the lives of Alois and Ciel only gods and demons can ever expect the outcome. Enjoy the journey.





	1. A Long Awaited Meeting

(Nobody's POV)

It's a normal day at the Phantomhive manor until there is a knock at the door. They were not expecting visitors today and Ciel was busy in his study and Sebastian in the kitchen so Mey-Rin answered the door.

A young girl stands outside the door waiting for someone. Mey-Rin opens the door to reveal a girl standing there. "May I ask who you are and why you have come here?'' Mey-Rin asks letting her into the open expanse of an open area.

"H-hello my name is Alice and is Ciel around" She asks shyly.

"Um, yes the Young Master is around let me just go get Sebastian." She runs away tripping over her own feet and falling down. Sebastian hears and comes to see what is going on.

"Mey-Rin What is going on here and who do we have here. We weren't expecting any guests today." He cooed at her. He bowed and held out his hand. She looks similar to Ciel just her eyes are a lighter blue than his.

"Hello I am Alice. Nice to meet you." She says trying to be ladylike. She smiles looking at the mansion.

"Welcome Lady Alice what brings you to the Phantomhive Estate?" Sebastian says kissing her hand then standing back up.

She blushes and says, "I am looking for Ciel, is he around?"

"Right this way. I didn't know that boochan had been expecting you." Sebastian says leading her up the stairs to the study doors.

"He isn't, I don't even know if he remembers me" She says.

"Oh is that so well lets see if he can shall we." Sebastian says before knocking on the door. A soft come in is heard and he opens the door. "Boochan you have a guest who wishes to speak to you."

She starts getting shy again. He opens the door for her and she steps in to see Ciel sitting behind his desk looking quiet bored. "Who is this?" He says looking at her.

"CEIL" She runs up and hugs him "I have missed you soo much."

"Who are you!? I don't know yo...?" He pauses and hugs her back as a memory of a little bluenette girl appears in his mind. "I feel like I have met you before but who are you?"

"Ciel it is me, Alice, your twin sister" She says smiling.

"A..Alice!?" His eyes widen as tears fill his eyes and memories flood his mind. "But you died? It's impossible you can't be?"

"I never died in the first place Ciel, I was kidnapped right before the fire happened"

"Well if you are my twin what did I keep in my room that I would not even let you touch?" He says still hugging her.

"Ciel I can't remember anything from back then." She says then Claude comes and gets her.

"Faustes." Sebastian hisses.

"Bye Ciel I will see you again soon" She starts to leave with Claude.

"Wait why don't you stay here with us for the rest of the night we have plenty of room?" Ciel offers shocking everyone in the room.

"I can't Ciel, I am sorry." She says smiling.

"Why? I just got you back. I know you are my sister I could tell." He says standing.

"I have to get back to Alois, I am sorry Ciel. We will see each other again soon I promise." Claude picks her up and disappears with her.

"Alois?" Ciel says flopping back in his seat. "What is she doing with the Trancy brat?" Ciel looks at Sebastian just as a loud knock sounds at the door again.

Claude and her get back to the Trancy mansion. Alois is waiting for her in his office. Claude leaves them. "How was your little trip did you enjoy sneaking out? Alice you are mine remember that." Alois says when she enters.

"I know Alois but you can't keep me away from my own brother. Besides Alois, its not like I have a choice to be yours because of our engagement." She says sitting on his lap.

"I know but next time tell me where you plan to go. It worried me to think that you had been stolen from me." He tightens his grip on her waist. "You don't ever leave my side."

"Ok Alois, I promise to tell you from now on. The only person you have to worry about is my brother. Since he knows I am alive, he will want me back at his side sooner or later but you probably already know this. I will never leave you Alois, I love you too much." She says.

"As do I." He kisses her hard and grabs her ass roughly to prove his point. She just giggles and kisses him back. "That's my Alice." He deepens the kiss. "Shall we retire for the rest of the day? I want to hold you for a while."

"That's fine with me Alois" she says. The two go up to their shared room.

**Back at the Phantomhive Manor**

Sebastian asked, "Young master, do you want me to go get her back for you?"

"Not yet maybe tomorrow but I do want you to go see if she is ok. I don't trust him. Get back here in time to fix dinner and relay what you have found out. You are dismissed."

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian says and leaves. Ciel goes down with Mey-Rin to answer the door of who had knocked this time.

**Back at the Trancy Mansion**

Claude is making dinner for her and Alois. "Alois do you have a free day tomorrow?" She asks. Sebastian is peeking through their bedroom window.

"I'll make one for you, my love. What is it? I'll take you anywhere you wish." He says holding her tighter and kissing her neck.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you since it has been awhile for just us to be together" She moves her hair out of the way so he can get to her neck better. Sebastian leaves and returns to Ciel.


	2. Sebastian's Problem Arrives

(Nobody's POV)

**~~The Next Day~~**

Sebastian says as he returns from spying on Alois and Alice. "Young master, I have returned."

"Good come see who has arrived it seems you have kept some thing hidden from me, Sebastian." Ciel says from the parlor.

"Of course, my lord." He says.

He enters the parlor and literally pales. Two identical twins sit with Ciel. One girl, one boy. The girl looks up just as Sebastian starts to back away. "Why hello, father, been a long time hasn't it? Oh you look pale, have you been well since you left? If you think we are still angry you are wrong we got over it. It wasn't your fault mother was killed by her brother. Please sit, talk, tell us how you have been."

"In a minute ok, I must talk to my master first in private." He says to the twins. He's trying to act normal.

"oh but we are your children and if you ignore us so diligently we will just have to go after Claude, Hannah, the purple triplets, and the Trancy bastard ourselves." The boy says looking over to the girl. "Isn't that right Selena?"

"Precisely, Lucifer. Our father is Satan's son but then again he has gone soft it seems. Oh would grandfather be upset when he hears about this. You don't want us to tell him do you father, he'll be obliged to kill you, your master, and probably all of London over this? Now what do you say to that, father?" She says with a laugh.

"Bastard kids." He says, "Who sent you anyway?"

**~~Trancy Mansion~~**

"Alois, how about we got visit Ciel together and tell him that we are engaged plus I want to tell him something please" Alice says.

"If that is what you wish my dear." Alois say before kissing her again.

"Thank you, Alois" She says kissing him back. After Alois and Alice eat they head to see Ciel.

**~~Phantomhive Manor~~**

"We came ourselves hoping you would be the considerate father you used to be but it seems that you are just an ass" Selena says to Sebastian getting up from her chair her eyes glowing. Lucifer is trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Selena, please we don't want a repeat of last time. You lose your temper way to easily. Mom wouldn't want this." Lucifer says tugging on her arm as she stalks tords their father with a long dagger. At his words she freezes and turn into his arms crying.


	3. Surprise

**(Alice's POV)**

I knock on the door. I say. "Lucifer, I know you are there come open up the door please."

Everyone turns to stare at the door which is not but a few feet from the door they are in. "As you wish My Lady." Lucifer whispers and set Selena down in a chair before leaving.

"Lucifer you don't have to call me that, you know this." I say as Alois and I walk in.

"But I do My Lady, it is part of the contract. This way My Lady everyone else is in the parlor already." He leads me into the parlor.

"How have you been Lucifer it has been awhile."

"I am fine My Lady. Claude you bastard how are you?" He says entering the room after the three of us enter.

"Hello Ciel." I say.

"Hello sis." Ciel says.

"Ciel may I talk to you in private please." I say smiling.

"Of course." He says. I kiss Alois on the cheek and leave with Ceil

**(Selena's POV)**

Sebastian speaks up. "Hello Claude, what brings you and Alois here"

Claude "What did you say you bastard child"

"I called you a bastard first." Lucifer snipped.

"Lucifer shut up as long as I have to be nice to the bastard so do you when Lady Alice is around. She knows we hate him. If I must be calm so must you." I say leaning across the couch I was seated on by Lucifer moments before. "This day is going to be very interesting it seems. Wouldn't you agree father? The man who murdered Pandora, in the same room as her children and husband. Four demons one room. Sounds fun." I laced my voice with a sadistic smile and licked my lips.

**(Nobody's POV)**

Ciel takes Alice to his study.

"What was that you just did in there? You did not just kiss that disgusting Trancy rat?" Ciel said with a creeped out expression.

"Ciel please do not talk about my fiancee in that. I just came to tell you that I am engaged to Alois. I will still come and visit but do not get in the way of our engagement. That is all I ask." Alice says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your what? What in gods name possessed you to get engaged to that?" Ciel is shocked.

"Before mom and dad died they told me that I am engaged to Alois but after I got kidnapped and put up for auction he saved. I am grateful to him." Alice says looking down slightly.

"I don't like it. I don't like him." Ciel said sitting down behind his desk to think.

"Ciel, I will see later, I must be going." Alice walks out of his study.

"Ok."Both of them head back into the parlor.

**(Selena's POV)**

They walk into a near fight between demons. Lucifer and I were in fighting stances, while Sebastian was growling.

"Lucifer! Selena! Enough." Alice says and it goes quiet.

Alois speaks, "Claude we are leaving."

"Yes, my Lady."Lucifer says.

"Yes, Lady Alice." I say.

"It seems we will be leaving with you and accompanying you back to the mansion." Lucifer replies.

"Stay you two and visit with your dad if he is ok with it. Goodbye brother" She leaves with Alois and Claude.

"Yes My Lady." Lucifer and I say in unison.


	4. Alice & Alois

**Serious lemon in this chapter. I warm you now it's detailed and intense. Enjoy. Don't Like Don't Read!**

\---------------------------------------------------

**~~Back at the Trancy Mansion~~**

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alois you want to do something." I said.

"Sure." Alois replies.

"What should we do?" I say with a smile.

"How about we stay home and do something 'fun'? You know what I mean right? I. Want. You." He licks my neck

"Ok, Alois, but you have to catch me first." I run away.

"Don't mind if I do." He takes of after me.

I Run into the kitchen. He follows me into the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up onto table. I Giggle. Alois drags his hand up my leg to my inner thigh and lifts up my skirt. "A-alois"

"Alice. Mmmmm." He begins to kiss up my leg as he removes my stockings then begins to leave hickeys on the inside of my upper thighs.

"Ah." I moan.

"Umm you taste wonderful." Alois undoes my skirt and pulls it off of me leaving my lower regions in nothing but a lacy set of purple panties. He drags his hands down my thighs roughly as he pulls them off of me with his teeth.

Blushing I say, "Alois don't say stuff like that."

"But you do my dear. You have such sweet smooth skin I feel like I can eat you up right here." Alois grabs my hips and with one hand reaches up to remove the rest of my clothing while kissing my abdomen and stomach slowly traveling up.

Blushing, I look away.

"Don't look away me sweet Alice I want you to watch as I pleasure us both." Alois has now removed all of my clothing and stands back to remove his. "Undo my pants for me Alice."

"What if I don't want to?" I say smiling in a teasing tone of voice.

"Shall I take you dry then without preparation? That's going to hurt alot, Alice?" He says now only clothed in his booty shorts, garters, and shoes and socks. Alois actually had a nice six pack and a great body which he smiled when he caught me looking at.

I Blush. "Alois go ahead I am not a virgin and plus I don't care as long as it is you doing it to me."

"Alice." Was all Aois said as he kissed me long and hard. Quickly undressing himself till we were both naked in the kitchen. Me on the table and him standing between my legs. Alois stared sucking on my neck wile playing with my breasts. Resulting in many moans from me.

"Ah, A-alois quit teasing me already please." I pant out.

"As you wish." He grinned and positioned himself. He pushed in in one thrust making me cry out. "Alice, umm you are so tight. You are so wet and hot." He didn't move but let me adjust to his size.

"Alois just go ahead a move." I moan out.

Alois starts to move and and I am moaning out his name as he pounds into me making the table creak. He plays with my breasts and french kisses me. Claude walks in just as Alois picks up speed inside of me.

Claude just stares us.

Alois grins and pulls me up hard against his chest. He thrusts up into me roughly. As he does this he leaves hickeys all over my body and even leaves a few bite marks on my skin. I dig your nails deep into his back as Claude watches. I throw your head back as he hits my g-spot causing me to scream in pure ecstasy. After a few more thrust he seats himself deep inside me and releases his seed into you. I can't help but cry out his name. "Ahhh! Alois!"

I see Claude, "Umm, Alois?" I blush.

"Don't mind him its more fun when there's someone watching." Alois covers me with his coat and reaches for his shorts. "Claude take the other servants and leave for a couple of days. That's an order."

"Alois that was great." I say ignoring Claude all together.

"It's not over yet my dear. Lets head up to our room and take a bath together." Alois picked me up bridal style and walked past Claude who bowed and watched Alois's ass.

"Ok, Alois, and Claude quit staring he is mine!" I growl at Claude.

"Now, now, he'll be gone with the others within the hour isn't that right?" Claude bows as the two of us head up to our room.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude disappeared from sight.

"I just don't want him to take you away from me that's all."I say.

"There's no way that's happening my sweet." Alois lays me on the bed and heads to get a bath ready for the two of us.

I smile after him.

Alois comes back and carries me to the tub and we both climb in now naked again.

"I wonder why my brother doesn't like you Alois?" I say leaning back against him.

"I don't know but we will not worry about that now." Alois began to kiss my neck as he washes my back.

"Ok." I put my hair up.

"Thats my girl." Alois reaches around and begins to wash my breasts while sucking on my neck.

"Ah Alois."

"Mmmm. Alice." Alois purred onto my neck.

"Alois by the time we are done I am probably going to be pregnant and won't be able to walk for a while." I say moaning slightly.

"You would be a great mother." Alois whispers in my ear licking it slowly.

"You would be a good father." I say trying not to moan.

"How about we get started on making that happen?" He kneads my breasts while kissing behind my ear.

"Sounds good to me." I say shivering from his touch.

"Alice." Alois says reaching down to spread my legs in the tub. "Lean forward and brace yourself on the tub's edge in front of you." Alois is hard again and pressing against my leg urging me to moan.

"Ok Alois." I did what he said.

Alois slides into me front from behind and leans over my back intertwining my hands with his as he thrusts into me. He nibbles and leaves hickeys all down my back as he thrusts in a fast rhythm into me. The water is sloshing out of the tub onto the floor with each thrust. Neither of you cared anyway about the mess you were preoccupied to care

"Alois!"

"A..Alice!" He pants out between thrusts.

"Alois right there!" He hits my spot.

"Make those sweet sounds for me, my sweet." Alois says against my spine as he hits it repeatedly.

"AHH!"

"Alice! I'm gonna... Ahhh!" Alois shouts as he releases inside me yet again. He thrusts into me till the orgasm passes. Both of us are sweating and panting. Alois slowly pulls out and turns me around so he can kiss me. I'm now straddling his crotch in what is left of the water in the tub.

"Alois I won't be able to walk if we keep this up!" I pant out.

"Who said anything about walking?" Alois grinned evily licking the side of my neck.

"So you want me to be soar for a week laying around in bed?" I said smirking.

"I guess we can cuddle for a while. But after that we are going for round 3." Alois said carrying me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Fine." I say smiling.

"I love you." Alois said once the both of us were dressed in nightclothes and wrapped up in the bed.

"I love you too." I kiss him. "Alois would you want a boy or girl if we do have a child?"

"Whatever is fine with me." Alois says petting my hair.

"I wonder how Claude is going to take it?" I laugh.

"He'll get over it." Alois said.

"I hope we have a boy." I say placing my hand on his cheek.

"Either way he/she is going to be cute as you." Alois said kissing my forehead.

"I just like the thought of a little you running around would be cute." I smiled at the thought.

"What if we have a little you?" Alois smirked.

"I don't know." I said thinking.

"I'll love it whether it's a girl or a boy." Alois says nuzzling my neck

"Same here." I say moaning and smiling.

"You are so beautiful when you are in a good mood." He says to me.

I blush.

"But your hot when you are angry it turns me on." Alois says.

"Will you quit it?" I say to him.

"Why? Does it turn you on cause i'm ready for round three.?"

I kiss him. Alois kisses back.


	5. Alice & Alois Part 2

**(Alice's POV)**

"Just go ahead and start." I say.

"I think I will. Your going to ride me though." Alois strips the two of us quickly and he pulls me on top of him. He holds me up just above his rock hard erection. He slowly lowers me down onto him.

"Just put it in already and quit taking it slow, please." I pant out.

Alois smirks and jerks my hips down roughly till he's all the way in. By doing this he hits my G-spot hard blinding both of us with pleasure for a moment.

"A-alois right there!" I gasp out.

"I know dear." He pulls my hips up slowly and then jerks them back down as he thrusts his hips up to meet in the middle roughly. He repeated this action till I was shaking from pure pleasure above him. My back arched into a back bend and my head almost touching the bed behind me.

"Alois, I am about ready to cum." I pant out.

"I'm getting close too." He rasped out. Alois tightened his grip on my hips to the point of leaving marks. He slammed up into me so hard I jolted on him and he held me still. He looked up at me with lust hazed eyes. "Cum with me darling. Cum around me as I cum so deep inside of you. Alice!"

"Ahh, Alois." I cum and fall on top of him.

He cums deep in me yet again. Someone knocks at the door.

"Whoever it is is dead for interupting us." Alois growled.

"I will go answer the door." I say.

"The hell you will. Whoever it is can just go away." Alois flips me so that he's on top with his weight holding me down so that I can't move.

"Alois just let me get the door." I say frowning up at him.

"I don't wanna." He whines against myr neck. "This is supposed to be our alone time. It shouldn't be interrupted."

"Then tell them to come back later." I say.

"Stay here i'll be right back." He kissed my lips and got up pulling on a long silk robe.

"Ok Alois." I say.

Alois heads down the stairs and gets to the door to open it and on the other side is....

 


	6. Visitors

**(Selena's POV)**

Lucifer and I are waiting at the door of the Trancy manor. Alois opens the door with a frown. It seems the demons are away.

"We need to talk with Lady Alice." I say scowling at Alois while Lucifer just stays silent.

Alice comes down the stairs. "Alois who is it?"

"It's Selena and Lucifer." He says scowling back at me

"What do you two need?" Alice asks with a smile.

"Well it seems Sebastian kicked us out." I huff.

"Alois can you let me talk to them alone please?" Alice says to Alois softly.

"But darling!" He pouts but leaves Alice to head back up the stairs. He turns around and stops. "When you are done come to my study."

"Ok Alois I will" She said smiling. He disappears leaving her alone with me and Lucifer.

"Lucifer have you found anything out about who took me" Alice said.

"Sorry nothing yet but I have a feeling we are getting close." He said.

"That's good as soon as you find out more let me know." Alice said. I waited at the side.

"We will and its time we left we have some place to be. Sorry to bother you My Lady. Goodnight." Lucifer says and we both bow and leave her to Alois.

"Its fine goodnight you two." She says and shuts the door heading to the study.


	7. Alois's Obsession

***MATURE CONTENT for the next few chapters***

**Alice's POV**

Alois is waiting in his seat behind his desk when you enter. He crooks his finger telling you to come closer. I go over and sit on him. He smirks and kisses me. I kiss back. "Alice it seems you have made me insatiable." Alois says rubbing his slowly hardening erection against your thigh.

"How bout we fix that then" Alice said smiling. 

"hmm how about we." He slid off your robe and his soon followed.

I Smile "dont keep me waiting then"

"I don't plan on it." He settled me on his lap and led my hands down to his erection. "You'll have to make it nice and hard so that our 'fun' can make you happy."

 "It should be that hard then"

Me- "mmm." He purrs out as your hand wraps around it.

I start moving my hand

"Oh god, don't stop. AHH... hahh.. umm. Alice." He pants out as I skillfully stroke him.

I take my hand off

Alois's head is tilted back and his eyes are nearly closed from lust. He positioned himself and quickly put his length inside of me as much as he can. Our moans from the contact mingling in the empty mansion.

"Alois put the rest in please"

 Alois opens his eyes and kisses me just as he thrusts his hips up sliding into me further but not all the way.

 "why are you teasing me"

"its fun to see you writhe begging for more." Alois says slowly grinding against my adding more of his length into me with each grinding thrust.

Glares at him "god damn it Alois hurry up and put it all in"

"Be patient love its almost all the way on your special spot." He teased

"You are being a real ass right now Alois"

"Heehee maybe just a little." He say laughing as he thrusts up for the last time seating me balls deep on him and hitting my spot

"Bout time you ass"

"Should i stop here?" Alois says against my collar bone

"You better not"

He smiled and grabbed my ass tightly

Giggles

Alois lets out a purr.

"Hurry up and move please"

Alois obliged and began to move. He moved very slowly though teasing me

"Damn Alois why do you keep being an ass"

"It's my job." He slowly sped up increasing the speed

"Quit teasing me please Alois"

"Alice, you tease me all the time." He says picking up speed and grabbing my hips to make it more pleasurable.

"How do I tease you"

"This body of yours is a constant tease at my senses." He said before hitting my G-spot roughly

"AHH"

"There it is now lets exploit that spot before we go to bed." Alois said ramming against that spot again.

"Alois"

He rammed against that spot until he felt about to cum. "Alice."

"I am about ready to cum"

"Alice me... hugh... too!" Alois said before he felt me tighten around him the very second he came hard inside of me. Both of us were breathing hard for a long time.

"Lets go to bed"

"Yes lets do." The two of us head up to the bedroom and fall asleep in each others arms.

I wake up early and go make breakfast

Alois wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Alice where did you go to?"

Comes back to the room with breakfast "morning Alois"

"MMM so what do you have for me besides your body?" Alois says sitting

"Alois can we just eat"

"ok come here."

I bring plates of food over and sit on the bed

we start to eat

i smile

he smiles back

"How is your breakfast"

"Its great how is yours?"

"Fine"

he leans over and kisses my cheek

Giggles

"I love it when you giggle." Alois says

Blushes

"Heehee." he laughed against my neck

"Geez"

"What?" He said finishing off his food real quick.

"I know what you want already"

"That can wait I am going to be patient until you are done eating." Alois said laying back and admiring the view of me.

"I will be sure to take my time then"

"Oh fiesty this early in the morning are we."

"Yes we are"

"We?"

"You can be"

"Yes I can." Alois smiles up at me

Puts my plate down

"Are you done?"

"Maybe"

"Hmm is that so?"

"Yup"

"Shall we get started then?"

"I don't know I am still sleepy"

"Well we can always cuddle till the sleepiness wears off?" Alois says rubbing my thigh with the tips of his fingers.

"Just go ahead and get started"

"Are you sure I don't plan on being gentle?"

"Oh I know this, just start"

"As you wish my sweet." Alois moved the tray of plates away from the bed and straddled me. He began to kiss me slowly.

"I love you Alois"

"I love you too, Alice."

I Smiled.

Alois grins and kisses down my face to my neck very slowly.

"Ah"

"mmm." Alois hummed as he licked and nibbled a sensitive spot on the underside of my throat.

"Alois"

"Alice." Alois says undoing the button up shirt of his my were wearing

"I thought you said you weren't going to be gentle"

"I'm not." He said biting the sensitive spot.

"Ouch"

He then licked the spot before trailing down a few centimeters to bite again.

"Having fun"

"Very much so." He said and grinned. He repeated the process all over my neck, collar, and throat.

"Will you hurry up"

"No."

he continues to travel down to my breasts with his mouth.

"You're taking your sweet time aren't you"

"Damn straight."

"You can be an ass at time like this"

"Yup." He began to like and suckle my breasts. He nipped right between them.

"Damn it Alois"

"heehee." He kneaded my breasts in his hands as he placed kisses down my abdomen and stomach leaving several hickeys.

"will you quit teasing"

"nope." Alois slid a hand down to cup my crotch.

"bastard" i glare at him

He rubs me down there and takes his other hand and removes his robe to reveal his erect member.

"someone is excited"

He slips two fingers inside of me and quickly scissors them.

"AH...bastard"

He grins and rubs himself along my inner thigh as he fingers me.

i move my knee to nudge his crouch

"Ugnn. Alice." He glares at me and removes his fingers slowly dragging his nails along my insides.

"its only fair" i say smiling

He spreads my legs wide and with a devilish smile lowers his head to my entrance.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this"

Alois smirks at your words

"what are you planning"

"You'll see." Alois gripped my legs tightly so you couldn't move and began to eat me out. He made sure that I felt every touch.

"AHH A-ALOIS"

He kept going till he knew he was ready. He didn't give me a seconds notice before slamming into me hard making the bed slam into the wall with the force of the thrust.

I hold back from screaming

"Don't hold it back or i'll stop. Let it out." Alois said thrusting just as hard a second time.

"Why should I" i said smirking

"Alice." He growled and stopped moving all together just staring down at me.

"Yes"

"Don't make it hard for you." Alois said pulling back and ramming into me faster and harder than before.

"How would I a-anyway"

"Let out the screams when they come dont try to hide them." Alois says ramming into me just as hard and fast again.

"what if i don't want to let you hear them this time"

"Fine then but you will eventually." Alois bites the sensitive spot on my neck again at the same time he thrusts into me so hard the wall behind the bed slightly cracks from the bed hitting it.

"I-i like t-to see you t-try"

"OH? Look who's shaking now?" Alois said as he thrusted six rough, fast thrusts deep into you hitting my G-spot each time. At each thrust he bit at my sensitive spot.

i put my hands over my mouth

"Hands down." Alois said grabbing your hands in one of his and placing them above my head. He immediately repeated his last six thrusts only harder while biting my sweet spot.

"AHH Alois"

"Hell it only gets better from here my sweet." Alois started thrusting fast so that you would reach our climax's together.

"Just be quiet Alois also hurry up and cum ready"

"Not till I know your at your limit." Alois kept going refusing to give in until then.

"please Alois"

"Alice! Ahhnn." He reached his limit and came inside you so much that some seeped out as he pulled out of me. Both of us were panting hard as he laid down next to me.

"Geez what am I going to do with you"

"Hmm I don't rightly know. Lets just sleep for now that took a lot of energy out of both of us." Alois got up and fetched a wet towel and cleaned both of us up before climbing into the bed and pulling me to his chest.

"let me guess we are going to leave the house a mess for Claude to clean up when they get back"

"Dame right we are. It's his punishment for looking at my ass." Alois said holding my tightly

"Why do you think I growled at him"

"I know but I like it this way cause I get to punish him. I wanna see him try to clean up the mess we will be leaving." Alois chuckled

"Shall we do it in his room next" I giggled

"Absolutely." Alois said with a huge grin

"Let go then"

"Sure you can move?" Alois says standing. We both had spent ten minutes after sex contemplating this and breathing.

" I am sure" I get up

The two of us are naked as can be head for Claude's room.

"Alois can we go out later please"

"AS you wish where do you wish to go after we make a bigger hot mess.?" Alois says pinning me against the wall in Claude's room

"I will tell you after we get done and let's make sure to make a mess in here"

"of course." Alois grabs my hands and brings them down to his erection. ""Alice make it hard for me. Let me get drunk off the feel of your hands."

"How about with both my hands and boobs then?"

"don't forget that mouth of yours" Alois said as I grab him tight.

"Of course not" i start moving my hand

"Ahhhng. Damn you are good with your hands." Alois said as I stroked him

I tighten my grip on him

"Shit!" He gasps out and uses the wall for support.

"Payback"

"Grrr" He growls out at you. "Move Alice. Damn move me."

"You tease me so it is only fair if I tease you" I take off my hand and start using my boobs

"oh yes god thats good." He moans out as he starts getting hard quick

I start licking the tip

Alois gasps and his legs shake

I take him into my mouth

"angh... ahhh... F..Uck!" Alois shouts and trusts into my mouth while holding my head still.

"Mmmn" I say "Will you hurry up"

Alois pulls out of my mouth and cums all over the wall beside the two of us. "Damn your good at this." He pants out.

"What do you expect from me though"

"I dont cause I know your the best." He says walking me over to the pristinely made bed.

"Hopefully Claude doesnt kill me"

"He wont touch you. My order from the day we met still stands. He can't harm you or let you be harmed as are my orders." Alois said lying me down on the bed.

"I know Alois"

"I love you." He said kissing me.

***UNEDITED***


	8. Selena's Annoyance

** Selena's POV **

Claude sneezes

"Hmmm I wonder?" Claude looks at the triplets. "I have a bad feeling. You three go check on the master without him knowing."

They just nod and leave

They come back a few minutes later.

"Did you see anything" he said as he sneezed again

"Nope. There is no trouble." They say and walk away.

"Ok but why do I still have a bad feeling about that then" Claude says.

"Who knows." Hannah says from beside him.

"Its is irritating not being by him, what would happen if he got in some sort of trouble" he say looking at hannah

"He has Alice with him he'll be fine." I say popping up behind them...

Claude screams like a little girl and then glares at you

"Hello Claude." I say sitting down across from him. "You seem jumpy."

"Hello Selena" he said glaring at you

"Oh look who's grouchy this morning." I say in return.

"What are you doing here you bitch and where is that bastard brother of yours"

"He's busy you damn spider from hell. I'm bored is why i'm here and have nothing better to do." I say leaning on his chair. "I don't like you but i'm bored."

"Then why aren't you with him then you damn cat that has wings and I don't like you either"

"He's with a girl and i'm too nice to interupt them." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

"Get the hell of me before I cut your head off"

"You wouldn't." I say sitting back down in my seat across from him.

"Damn child" he growled at you

"Baka, spider." I growled back.

"Hello Selena, how have you been" Hannah Asked

"I'm good you?"

"Fine and Claude I thought you were the one to hide your anger but i guess not"

"Shut up Hannah." He growled and turned back to me. I laughed

Lucifer and Risa walk in

"Hey thought you guys wanted to be alone?" I said looking at them.

"We were but I heard something that may have to do with Lady Alice from when she was younger so I have to go momentarily"

"Oh is Risa going with you?" I say smiling and Claude has an evil aura surrounding him and a frown on his face.

"No she is staying here"

"ok are you going alone then?" I ask

"Yes I am"

"ok i'll look after Risa and Lady Alice while you are gone. Be safe." I say hugging him and pulling Risa onto my lap and hug her. "I promise brother."

"Thanks you sister" he hugs you back. "I will be back later Risa" he kisses her

"Ok darling." Risa says kissing back. "I'll be waiting."

Lucifer smiles and leaves

I wrap my arms around her waist and smile. "Risa i'm bored what should I do?" Claude's aura makes the room darker. He's pissed it seems.

"I don't know my sweet little sister" she says to you

"Well i tried to get Claude here to help me wit my boredom but it failed. So how are you feeling Onee-Chan?" I said watcing the room get filled with demonic aura

"I have an idea"

"What is it?" I say excitedly

Risa whispers in your ear "lets hit him on the head with a frying pan"

"Oh what a great idea" i say looking at her

"You want you do it"

"of course the bastard and i have a score to settle and i would just love to ht him with one." i take the frying pan from her and swing with all my might hitting him sending his chair flying along with a more pissed off Claude across the room

"Haha that what you get father" Risa say laughing

"Father?" i say turning to her then looking at Claude not seeing the connection.

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you that I am Claude's daughter" she said rubbing the back ofher neck

"Yah but its fine since you let me hit him." i say sitting back down with her

"Ok Selena and who was this Alice that your brother was talking about?"

"oh that is his master he has a contract with her. She is Claude's master's fiancee and mine and Lucifer's father's master's twin sister." i say smiling

"I would like to meet her some time"

"Oh you will soon enough since tomorrow we go back to the Trancy Mansion to see her." i set her back on my lap as Claude growls at me.

"Shut up dad, she is my little sister so deal with it" she glares at him

"oh how cruel you guys fight like my dad and i do speaking of which... three... two... one... zero..." i said counting down as Sebastian crashed through the window a butter knife flying for my face. I caught it easily and threw it back lodging it in his shoulder. "Hello father."

"Hello Sebastian" Risa says sweetly while ignoring Claude now

"Why hello Risa how are you today you look lovely? Did you change your hair and you seem more happy?" He said ignoring me and I growled feeling my inner demon forcing itself out

"Selena, calm down please me and Lucifer don't like that part of you please. Thank you Sebastian and no I haven't"

"Father/Michaelis why have you come here?" Both Claude and I growl out at the same time black aura's seeping out of us.

Risa sighs.."I am looking for Lucifer, you brat and Claude you are still a bastard" Sebastian says

"Where he is at is none of your business you damn ass." i growl out getting ready to lunge for him but Claude grabs me. Suddenly I cry out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing to her" Sebastian and Risa say in unison

"It's not him. I'll regret this later but Claude thanks for catching me. You saw it coming didn't you?" I grab my side and cover the wound forming on my side.

"Yes I saw it coming and decided to catch you. It seems your brother is going to die if you don't save him soon that wound looks bad. It will kill you shortly after since it was done by an angel." Claude said letting me go as I grow cat ears and a tail along with large black angel wings, my outfit changed to a long black dress with hooker heels, my fangs were sharp and my nails black my contract mark bleeding. I growled. Fully pissed off.

"Selena I will take care of the clone, you go warn Alice and Alois go it. Take Risa with you" Claude said

"For once I agree with you but don't call my brother a clone!" I say picking Risa up walking to the window.

"Oh by the way nice shoes." Claude says and I turn and hiss at him.

"They are 16 inch stilettos and its a thing I got from my dad good shoes run in the family." i jump out the window spreading my wings flying off.

***unedited***


	9. Dear God Save Us

** Selena's POV **

"What is going on Selena?" Risa asked a little worried

"An angel has captured and tried to kill my brother. Every wound he gets will appear on me as well. Claude will rescue him while I protect you, Lady Alice, and Alois." I say as we land in front of Alice's and Alois's mansion steps. I set her down and open the door only to stop dead in my tracks inside to see Alice and Alois fucking each other on the main stairs. I quickly cover her eyes while looking at the two while blushing red. "LADY ALICE!"

Alice turns to me "S-selena what are you doing here?" She asked blushing

"Lucifer has gotten himself attacked by a damn angel and as so i'm here to protect the three of you." I say moving further in still covering Risa's eyes despite her attempts to see what's going on.

Alois just smirks at that "Alois just pull out of me already so we can get dressed" Alice say

"But i'm not done yet." he whined at her

"We can finish later Alois, I promise" She kissed him

"fine." he relents and slowly pulls out giving her ass a squeeze before letting her up.

"Geez Alois can you just get us some clothes please" She says.

"I'll be right back then." he says leaving us

"Selena what brings you here?" Alice ask

"I'm protecting the three of you as I just said a moment ago." i say as Alois comes back down in a robe and holding a dress for her.

"Thanks Alois" She says taking the dress from him and run into the other room to get dressed

He yawns and looks at me and Risa.

Alice comes out wearing the dress

"You look beautiful darling." Alois says and i nod in agreement. I wince in pain as Risa twists my wrist behind my back.

"Thank you sweetie" Alice says and turns to me "selena aren't you going to introduce me to you friend"

"this is my soon to be sister-in-law Risa Faustes. Claude's daughter and the most amazing person in the world." i still was in my demon form without the demon aura.

"Nice to meet you Risa, I am Alice and this is my fiancé Alois" Alice says smiling

"It's nice to meet you too. Now Selena are you asking for me to rip your arm off and feed it to the spiders of this mansion? I advice you never to place your hand on my eyes again if you want to live to see tomorrow." i yelp in fear at her words and nod yanking my hurting arm away and running across the room.

"I can see why you are Claude's daughter now Risa" Alice say laughing

"Grr." she says then smiles and acts innocent. "my father and i don't get along but he's very protective of me. I'm actually more like my mother was." i whimper and go back to my human form.

"Selena how is your brother doing" Alice asked

"Right about now he's bleeding out in a cell with chains holding him back from going into his full form." I say then fall to the floor holding my leg.

"Will you be ok Selena?" Alice asks

"Claude better hurry up or we both will die. Being a twin sucks." i say getting back up with difficulty.

"Selena just rest you are injured"

"No i'm here to protect the five of you. My life is of no concern but to protect you five. I have no other purpose as is my contract stands. I will protect you at the sacrifice of my own life against the angels that are after us all." I bow to the three of them

"Selena part of the contract I made with your brother was he wasn't to die on me till our contact is up. I know him to keep the contact, so take it easy. He will be back"

"Even he can't fight an angel, Lady Alice. The closer he gets to death I will as well. I made a contract with my own brother when we were younger that if he is to feel any pain i will too as it does the opposite as well if i feel pain so does he. He's minutes away from death now and so am i." I say my head shooting up as a white feather and a black one fall to the floor at my feet.

"Alois tell Claude to hurry up please and save Lucifer" Alice says

"Please." I say coughing up some blood. "Hurry it up."

Alice tries not to start crying

"Don't cry please. You will harm the baby." I say with a smile.

"Selena I don't want you and Lucifer to die on me yet please" Alice says ignoring my statement

"We will try not to." I say right before a pale hand reaches around my neck. I struggle against the hand crushing my neck.

"You ran away from me my dear. I believe punishment is needed. My little demon. If I cut the contract mark off your brother's skin you will be mine without restraint. My brother is cutting it off as we speak. That will kill his master though won't it. Come with me quietly and i'll stop this. They will all be spared." I looked over my shoulder at the white haired angel.

"Leave them alone you bastard" Alice growls out

"I'll go." I said between his squeezing. He grinned and licked my ear making me shudder. "If it will protect them all I will go with you. You must swear, Ash. I will give you an heir too if you stop the torture on my brother. I'll even relinquish my contract."

His eyes lit up at my words and he grinned. "I, Ash Landers, swear to all that you have said. You are mine now and you will never see them again so say goodbye to them."

"Goodbye everyone." I say as he picks me up bridal style and we fly off.

 

"Selena" Risa and Alice say

I held on to Ash tightly knowing what he was going to do to me. I couldn't look back or I would regret it. I had all I could hold in and the tears fell as I buried my head in Ash's shoulder. I didn't want to see Alice's faces as I left for her sake.


	10. Getting Back

** Alice's POV **

"Alois where is Claude?" I fall to my knee crying

"He's headed back now with Lucifer." Alois says wrapping his arms around me.

"We have to get her back"

"I know." Alois said. "I think we need to contact your brother."

"Agreed and we should hurry to"

"I'll do it." Risa said closing her eyes. "Sebastian. Please we need you and Ciel. Come to my spiders call." A small spider crawled onto her hand then disappeared.

"Thank you Risa"

"You are welcome." Risa got dizzy and had to sit down on the steps to keep from falling over.

"Are you ok Risa"

"With me being pregnant it took a lot of energy to send that message. I'll be fine though." Risa said smiling.

I smile and then somebody knocked at the door

"Who could that be?" Alois said.

"I don't know answer the door to find out then"

The door swung open and Sebastian and Ciel enter. "What has happened Risa?" Sebastian says going to her.

"Ciel" I say running then hugging him

"Alice." Ciel says hugging me tightly. "What on earth is going on for me to be here in such a hurry?" Ciel looked me over to make sure I am not hurt.

"Someone named Ash was hurting Lucifer and then he came here and took Selena. She did it to protect us from being killed. We have to get her back please help"

"What?" Sebastian's head snapped to you as he quickly stood. "An angel after my daughter? All of hell is going to rise when they hear about this. I'm going to tear the bastard's wings off and shove them so far up his ass before I kill him." Sebastian's demonic aura was leaking out filling the room.

"I can't stand the thought of losing them. Please get Selena back" I am crying again

"What exactly happened here? I want to know everything." Sebastian said looking less pissed and a slight bit calmer.

"I would like to know as well since this was dropped from the sky by a gray haired angel." Claude said walking in with a near dead Lucifer.

"LUCIFER" Risa yells and go over to him. I faint of the thought of Lucifer dying

"He'll be fine he passed out on the way here. He said something about a contract being dissolved then was wracked with pain and his contract mark began to bleed before he fainted." Claude said holding him for Risa to see.

I am out cold "Yes Selena said she would dissolve the contact the held with each other" Risa said

"The twin contract was broken? Impossible only a pure-blood can remove their contract... Shit she is a pure-blood." Sebastian said before walking up to Claude and taking his son's cold hand. Lucifer's eyes flew open and he shot up out of Claude's arms only to collapse to the floor.

"Lucifer" Risa say hugging him

"Where is she?" Lucifer said clenching his fists. "Where did that bastard take her this time?"

"We dont know Lucifer but calm down a little bit. Alice was very worried about you. Especially when Selena felt your pain. You may want to tell her you are ok when she wakes up" Risa says

"Ash Landers is a bastard who has done this before. Using people to his whim. It's what got our mother killed. He tried to take Selena three times before. The first time led to our mother's death by her brother. The second he threatened our father and if I hadn't come in she would have gone with him to protect him and the time before this he threatened her master Lady Nirin's life. He killed Lady Nirin in front of her when she said no and she's been cautious till now. That bastard threatened someone again didn't he? Who?" Lucifer said trying to stand but failing miserably.

"He threatened to kill Alice if she didn't go with him"

"Actually he threatened all of us. He threatened Lucifer the most." Alois said petting your hair.

"True but what are we going to do"

"Nothing. You will all do nothing for you won't live to see the next day." A deep voice said. It was followed by six different laughs.

I wake up " what is going on"

"Look at that Viscarious, Seyren, Kira, Taylor, Stephin. We get to kill quiet a few of the unpure today." The one with gray hair smiled a sadistic smile. "I am Bloom and we are angels come to purge you of your sins. Now there are four demons to kill before we get to you. Wait for us over there." He pointed to the hall's corner wall before rushing at Claude.

"Lucifer can you fight at all" I ask him

"I'm sorry but i'm barely able to stay awake but I will protect you at all costs." Lucifer said standing and stepping in front of me, Alois, Ciel, and Risa.

"All I ask is that you don't die got it" I said

"I can't promise that, Lady Alice." He said as the angel named Taylor grabbed him by the throat and flew up to the ceiling with him.

"Lucifer please"

"ALICE!" Risa says as the one named Viscarious goes for you. Risa taclkes him and they go crashing out a window.

I just look around

Hannah shows up and grabs the wings of the one named Kira. They start fighting. The triplets aren't there yet.

Sebastian had somehow gotten into a fight against the two named Seyrin and Stephin. They were pushing him into a corner.

I look at Ciel and Alois "will everyone be alright" I ask

"I don't know." Alois said. The one named Seyrin stabbed Sebastian and came towards Ciel who was looking at you and not Sebastian. Ciel's body was pushed up against the wall and a sickening snap was heard as his arm fell limply to his side and he let out a scream.

"CIEL" i start crying again


	11. Shit Went South

** Selena's POV **

"NO!" I scream as Ash and I walk in. I start to cry at the sight of my friends and family being hurt. I watched Lucifer fall to the floor with a thud. Alive but not moving. Hannah was being rammed against the staircase. Sebastian was leaning against the wall with multiple daggers through his body. Risa came flying through the wall and fell limp. The room instantly went dark with my anger.

Alice goes over to her brother "Ciel are you alight?" She asked still crying

"Ash. What. Have. You. DONE!" I scream turning on him. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Everyone of the angels were at his side in a second. "If a single one of them died i'll never forgive you, Ash." I rush over to Alice and Ciel.

"Ciel" Alice mumbles

I feel for a pulse and sigh when I find one. "Lady Alice it's alright he's just unconscious. His arm is broken though. He's going to be fine." I go over to Risa and find her already awake and at Lucifer's side. "It seems everyone is safe and accounted for except for the triplets. Where are they?" I ask standing in the center of the room.

"I don't know they never showed up" Alice says

"Ash?" I say turning to him and he looks away quickly. I grab him by the throat and smash him against the wall.

"They are tied up out back." He said quickly when I got ready to do it again. I took a deep breath and sensed them exactly where he said and they were live. Beaten up but alive. I let go of Ash and went over to Claude and Sebastian. They looked bad.

Alice puts Ciel's head in her lap

"Ash it's time we left. None of them are dead which means you kept your promise. I'm yours no matter how much i hate you." I walk over to Ash and spread my wings, my ears and tail appearing as well. "Ash I said lets go!" I snapped not wanting to regret my decision to protect them all.

Alice glares at him

Ash and i leave silently the six idiot angels following behind like they had been scolded by their mothers.

"Why Selena?" Lucifer yelled at me

I stop and look back. "To protect all of you." I grabbed Ash's hand and flew off faster with him.

"How are we going to get her back" Alice replies

"I don't know" Sebastian says removing the daggers from his body.

** Alice's POV **

"Are you ok Sebastian?" I ask

"I've been through worse, what about my Young Master?" Sebastian says coming over to the two of you.

"He has a broken arm thats all"

"Hmm that bastard will pay for this if I have to do it myself. She always was the kindest and most powerful of us all. She has the power to tame even angels just like her mother did." Sebastian said his mind flashing back to memories of his wife Pandora.

"Are you ok Alois"

"Yes." Alois said. He looked over at Claude who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Claude what is wrong"

"Hmm did you say something? I was lost in thought sorry." He said then walked out of the room.

"Is he ok Alois" I asks

"Who knows?" Alois says watching Claude leave. "He's never acted this way before."

"Sebastian can I leave my brother to you" i ask getting up

"Of course Lady Alice." Sebastian says bowing as he removed the last dagger from his arm.

"I will be back" i go find Claude

"What do you need, my lady?" Claude said not looking at me.

"What is bugging you Claude, you are not acting like yourself"

"If you must know i'm angry. Selena is so much like her mother it is scary at times. Her mother was accidentally killed by my step-brother her brother wen angels attacked. She tamed the angels and he thought she had gone over to their side and he killed her. They all blame me for it so I just let them it's better this way than having her go up against her uncle. I'm worried he will come after her too and kill her just like he did her mother." Claude said letting out a sigh.

"I will not let that happen and if we can stop Ash. She will come back, i hope anyway"

"She has them charmed they are under her thumb. Why would she come back to a place full of people who used to despise her?" Claude said looking out the window. "The thing is we only act like we hate her to protect er and now it has all fallen apart. Princess Selena was born the granddaughter of Satan who he dotes on constantly. He loves her more than his own son and so we came up with this way to protect her from herself. We have failed and now we shall never see her again."

"She already knew all of this Claude Plus she cant leave me Lucifer and Risa yet."

"It's too late already. He will probably have already found out as he is the demon of the demon hunters." Claude said looking at you finally.

"Let me talk to him. I may be able to convince him other wise"

"No. He's a demon killer and he hates humans as well. He would kill you on the spot." Claude said.

"Claude I am not fully human. I am a half demon and the rest of me is human. The only other person who knew this Lucifer."

"That will only make him want to kill you more." Claude snapped.

"You see my mom was one of his daughters so he knows me already. He just doesn't accept me as a demon."

"Wait what?" Claude stared at you.

"yeah my mom wasn't able to give birth to me so she asked Ciel's mom to give birth to me and she said yes. But you can't tell anybody this" I say not looking at Claude

"You two are identical though." Claude said.

"Yeah I don't know how that happened"

"That is creepy." Claude says just as Sebastian walks in.

"What is creepy Claude" Sebastian says

"Nothing." Claude said grabbing a bottle of catnip tequila.

"Claude so will you take me to see him or not"

"No!" Claude says popping the cork and taking a sip. Sebastian jumps forward reaching for the bottle with stars in his eyes. A crash is heard as the window comes crashing in along with Lucifer. He tackles Claude reaching for the catnip tequila.

I just stare at them and start laughing

"Give me the catnip tequila." They both say to Claude.

Then I hear something coming from above and look up to see a white ball of fur falling. "Can someone catch that please" I say pointing up

Claude looks up just as the ball of fur smashes into his face.

Its drinks the tequila

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Lucifer, Claude, and Sebastian cry out. Then they turn evil.

"Lets kill it." Claude said.

"Yah lets." Lucifer growls out.

"It's a cat? Do we have too?" Sebastian says.

"Snowball come here" I say and the snow leopard jumps into my arms

"What just happened?" They say to each other as Claude picks up the empty bottle. They turn to you.

"Snowball you can't drink. You are still to young" I say

"I'm sowry misteress but it smelled good so I coudnt resist" the cub said

"You know that damn thing!" Lucifer growls.

"Yes she is my companion, Lucifer" I say petting her

"Companion?" Sebastian says standing beside you with his crazy cat look on his face.

"Yes you got a problem with it"

"Cat!" Sebastian says going all googoo eyed.

"My cat" I run away and disappeared

"No kitty come back!" Sebastian says frowning and pouting.

I disappear to hell to go talk to my grandpa

***unedited***


	12. Hell on Hell

** Selena's POV **

 

** Back in Ash's house **

I sigh and flop down on our bed. Ciel looked so pitiful that it made me want to cry. How could Ash let that happen? I have to find a way back. I think I fell in love with Ciel somehow. Ash comes in and looks around our room. Everything is white including my clothes now. My hair is the only thing that isn't.

 

Snowball show up to keep you company "Hewwo Selena, I miwsed you" she said

"Hello Snowball." I say petting her. Ash starts spouting about impurity. "Shut up Ash. Just come to bed and sleep already she won't hurt you unless I tell her too." I'm depressed so I roll over to my side of the bed and hug Snowball.

"Everrrybody miswes you" she said and licked my face

"I can't Snowball." I say as Ash lays down and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Grrrrr" she growls at Ash

"Snowball stop." I say

"Fine and Alice is vizsiting grrrandpa. She wanted me to tell you"

"She's WHAT?!" I shoot up out of the bed. "That idiot. You just don't go and see Satan that easily." I start hyperventilating and end up almost passing out. Ash quickly catches me.

"With her she does you should know this Selena. Bye see you soon" she disappears

"Ughh i'll end up dying of stress if they keep acting like idiots with me gone." I let Ash carry me back to the bed.

** Alice's POV **

"Hi grandpa" I yell walking into his office

Satan looks up and smiles. "Hello deary."

"You know why I am already here right grandpa"

"Yes I do." He says with a frown.

"We are going to kill him right grandpa? We have to get Selena"

"Yes we will kill him but there is a problem. She went to protect everyone right?" He said frowning.

"Yes she did. But I was thinking of Hannah Claude and Sebastian working together to kill that damn angel. What do you think grandfather?"

"It will take more than just them to take down Ash Landers." He said looking at you

"Then what do you suggest"

"It's against our laws and Sebastian and Claude would kill me. We make ourselves more Demons." He said looking at you then cracking his knuckles.

"I mean you are the ruler grandpa they can not say much if you do this"

"This is going to piss Sebastian and Claude off so much since we will be making Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy demons." he said standing

"Are you going to make me a full demon"

"We shall decide that after we change the other two." He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and the two of you walked over to his own personal portal to the human world.

"You said that last time to" pouts and follows him

"Yah well things are different now it might get granted. I'm not as evil as i am made out to be you know." He motioned for you to take his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Fine but I am scared of my brother's reaction when he finds out the truth" I say taking his hand

"It will be fine." He said as you two walk though the portal.

"How is my mom I forgot to ask or has she died"

He stopped. "Claude didn't tell you did he? She passed on three years ago to this very day. I sent him a message to give you about it."

"He never told me and I dont know why either"

"She was murdered by your father." He said right before the two of you stepped out into the Trancy Estate lawn.

"What happened to him or did he disappear again like he always did"

"He's off hunting rogue demons again. He drops by only once every two years to check in then leaves. He's still oblivious to the fact that Selena is a tamer. If he finds out he will surely kill her like he did her mother." The two of you walk up the steps just as Snowball appears.

"I hope he doesn't find out" I pick up snowball and start petting her

"Selena wazz sad mistris. She waz crwying." Snowball said surprising granfather

"That thing can talk?" He said pointing at Snowball.

"Yes and I figured she would be snowball. We will get her back safely."

"Alice! Thank goodness you are home. Your brother has awoken and Alois was worried about you." Risa said opening the front door and hugging you. "Lucifer couldn't get a hold of you so he went off in search of you and Sebastian and father got into a fight. I was worried about you too where on earth did you run off to?"

"I went to visit my grandpa" i say pointing at him. "Lucifer come back I am fine" i say waiting for him to come back

Lucifer immediately appears and rushes to you. "What the hell were you thinking Lady Alice? I thought those damned angels had come after you. Alois would have had Claude kill me if they had. Are you safe? Are you alright? Next time tell me where you are going. I am contracted to you and running off alone means I won't be able to protect you." Lucifer was frantic.

"I am sorry Lucifer but am I not allowed to visit my grandpa"

"Dear me girl that alone is a nightmare to behold. You could have asked and I would have taken you anywhere. Don't do it again or i'll tie you down so that you can't scare us all shitless. For the sake of us all stay put for once like a good master should. You don't see Alois and Ciel acting on their own." He said falling to his knees before you exhausted from looking for you and the figt that had occured earlier.

"Lucifer you know me well enough by now i have always done this even when i was younger. I am sorry Lucifer I had to talk to him so we can get Selena back safely."

"Selena is no longer my concern." He said getting up and walking a few feet away. "She is out of our hands now that she has let that damn angel touch her."

"Lucifer that shouldn't matter, she will always be your sister. I am going to get her back no matter what you say, she is family to us."

Pluto jumps on Sebastian naked

"Woof." Sebastian frowns and looks over at you.

"It seems you have returned. Why the hell is my father with you?" Sebastian says.

"Umm...grandpa could you explain to them please" I say getting behind him

Alois and Ciel come out with the others following behind. "What is all this racket?"

"Ciel Alois" I run up and hug the both if them

"Alice!" they both say and hug you back.

"What is going on?" Ciel asked.

"I haven't been completely honest with you two and I am sorry"

"What do you mean?"Alois said

"My real mother is a demon and my father is a hunter. So I am half demon"

"I kinda already figured you were not full human. Have you seen how much sex you can take from me without passing out? That ain't human." Alois said lauging

"Alois not in front of my brother" i said blushing

"What you're mine and so is our child." Alois pulled you up against him and kissed you.

I kiss him back

"Eww please stop that disgusting display in front of me." Ciel said while Sebastian chuckled.

"Sorry Ciel. Are you ok"

"Yah i've been through worse from Sebastian himself. They damn demon is super rough when it comes to teaching. What i am worried about is are you ok?" He said.

***unedited***

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BB. I am just a crazy writer for fun.


End file.
